fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon
|kanji = |romanji = Sukērushifuto: Diaborosu Doragon |name = Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon |user = Elraine Ardygun Kyrie Ingvalt |parent magic = Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Drive |parent item =}} Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon ( , Sukērushifuto: Diaborosu Doragon lit. Synergy Between Supreme Dragon Powers: Full Throttle Dragon Scale Triumphant Armour): Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon is a highly advanced Dragon Slayer Magic spell and a type of transformation which is a result of a user's advanced knowledge of the arcane as well as their personal form of draconic element, allowing them to equip a powerful and stylized armour hewn from their element made out of draconic rigid plates, its design directed in accordance to the caster's imagination; this transformation is deemed to be the ultimate transformation of the Dragon Slayer Magic. Utilizing highly purified magical energy as manifested through the caster's connection to the Ley lines that replaces their ordinary magical energy for the duration of the transformation, Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon dramatically bolsters the 's parameters such as their speed, strength, durability, and arcane output all across the board on a level that effortlessly transcends the likes of other amplification-type draconic spells. Considered the fruit of a Dragon Slayer's mastery over their magic, Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon is often said to be the "second and final stage" of Dragon Force, which Scaleshift Diabolos Dragon is said to exceed in power by five hundred times the amount; possessing a scale of might that surpasses regular Dragon Force or any other power-booster capable of being achieved by a Dragon Slayer. Description Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon is something of an oddball in regards to its standing as one of the many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many forms of powers that are meant to act as a supplement to the mighty Dragon Slayer Magic in that it technically isn't a unique magic per-se, but rather, it can be considered to be a Combination Spell, which are, well a combination between two magics, not dissimilar to that of a Unison Raid, which is an exceeding rare form of magic that allows two or more wielders to synchronize their magic and feelings, with many hopefuls wasting their entire lives in the pursuit of mastering the ability to combine various forms of arcane might. While combining separate forms of magic from two different users was eventually streamlined, as was merging two magics wielded by a single magician, the likes of combining various applications of Slayer Magic was still a taboo – after centuries of painstaking effort, many users of Slayer Magic had wasted their entire lives trying to achieve a merger without success, thus giving the illusion that it was an incredibly difficult spell to develop- however, some time prior to the Dragon Slayer Royale, a young woman known as Elraine Ardygun, a user of Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic, managed to achieve the impossible, combining two individual forms of power-ups, that of Drive, a type of Magic-amplification technique used by Third Generation Dragon Slayers that brings out the true power of their capabilities as a user of Dragon Slayer Magic by enhancing the user's physical prowess to a degree, particularly the user's speed, and Dragon Force, the so-called "greatest" form of a Dragon Slayer that effectively turns the wielder into a humanoid dragon, gaining reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines and scale-like patterns on their skin. As seen by the , two particularly weak and arrogant Dragon Slayers, Drive and Dragon Force are already capable of being stacked on top of one another, but in that case, due to how pathetic they are and a number of other factors, the and were incapable of utilizing the true power of the combination. By intense amounts of focus, the wielder of Dragon Slayer Magic is able to tap into the Ley lines, the virtually untapped, raw source of magical power that has filtered through the depths of the earth for years on end that serve the purpose of alignments between places of magical power which are only accessible by the likes of s and s – doing so, the caster engages the activation process for both Drive and Dragon Force, while siphoning power from the ley lines as to increase the quantity of energies being used to transform – from here, the caster then gathers the magical energies used for the Drive and Dragon Force separately, and through the installation of the Combination Spell activation sequence, before the caster gathers the magical energies that a magician's Magic Origin produces when initiating the casting of a spell – instead of releasing them outwards through the Magic Pathways in their body, the caster keeps the energy suppressed within their frame, before the user evenly distributes the quantities of magical energy they have stored within their Magic Origin along the Magic Pathways which are installed in their frame- accommodating for each of their limbs, azure energies surge naturally throughout their figure, funneling a great flow of magical energy through their blood vessels, which has the effect of bolstering the quantity and rate of oxygen and nutrients that the muscles of the user's body is receiving. This sequence having run its course, the caster then expands these energies, which had been transmogrified into their personal Dragon Slayer Magic to encompass either individual limbs of their body or the entirety of it; but typically, it's manifested in the form of something that could be considered akin to a full-body armour by wrapping these elemental materials around themselves in order to serve as a shell. Controlling the flow of the magical energy that dwells within their existence while tapping into the draconic attributes that are naturally transfixed upon their soul as a result of the training they have undergone, the wielder of Dragon Slayer Magic invokes the principles of "Clear and Serene" (明鏡止水, Meikyō Shisui), an advanced breathing technique that allows the user to enter a state of tranquility, thus achieving a clear mind as to keep the might of Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon transfixed upon their very existence. The form, due to the intense training and calm mind needed to acquire it, exceedingly surpasses both its constituent powers, and all of the other amplification-type Dragon Slayer Magic spells; it is referred to as the greatest transformation a Dragon Slayer is capable of achieving with a much greater control over magical energy than other, more ordinary forms of draconic transformations. In contrast to the regular Dragon Force, which simply turns the Dragon Slayer into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines and scale-like patterns on their skin Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon takes this transformation one step further and then some, as in accordance to their imagination, the full-body armour manifests upon their figure with an appearance that's exclusive to a single user with no two armours being alike as it's derived from their own thoughts and feelings. Due to the element generated upon their body to imitate an armour in a similar manner to , this gives off the visual appearance of an aura of unrestrained magical power and pure concussive force that radiates from their body with a sonic boom-like release, devastating the immediate vicinity- though it mainly centers around their back, with their Magic Origin, which, like all magicians, is in the center of their body, due to the increased blood flow, is pushed into an "overdrive", causing ambient eternano that is saturated within the atmosphere being drawn into the user's Magic Origin, being devoured by their magic organ in order to increase the intensity of the Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon with every waking second the ability is active. While the Ley lines enable an enormous surge of power which would allow them to properly access the form; after its first activation, the user can access Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon at any time. The combination of all said sequences not only causes the caster's physical parameters to skyrocket beyond one's imagination, the activation of Diabolos Dragon pressurizes the magical energies gathered by the Magic Origin being sent into overdrive, infusing the supernatural particles within the user's body and weaponry before immediately expelling it; keeping up the increased blood flow by sending the gathered magical energy to all of their bodily joints while keeping a large amount focused in their torso, which continually reacts with their Magic Origin and figure, drastically augmenting it and granting the user an enormous boost in the caster's parameters all across the board before boosting them by immediately releasing the gathered magical energy in order to reinforce themselves; this takes upon the physical manifestation of a jet blast of their element, bolstering their movements in any range, effectively turning the user into more a force of nature than a solo fighter. Activating Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon also results in the user's arms and legs being coated in an absolutely dapper layer of condensed elemental energies which are not even visible to the naked eye, greatly increasing their potential, as mentioned above; the fine layer of elemental energy surrounding their limbs now acts as a method of combat in itself; it is so powerful that it is shown to be able to slice and bust through almost anything, tearing through it like how Chinese kids tear through studying- the user can switch between specializing in offensive and defensive measures in the blink of an eye; though Diabolos Dragon can just be used by itself for a general boost. The potency of Diabolos Dragon increases with the user's proficiency with manipulating their magical reserves – the finer the elemental layers surrounding their limbs, the greater their power. What is unique about the elemental layers surrounding their limbs, is that just as one would normally do, the user is capable of channeling their other magics upon the elemental energies in an imitation of Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic, engulfing it in that amazing power to increase their strength and reach a hundredfold; meaning that strikes that would seemingly or normally miss will actually be able to strike the target with relative ease. Any attack which is enhanced by the pressurizing of the elemental energies around the user's elemental armour is far stronger than it would normally be without it; as their unarmed strikes are capable of penetrating solid steel and smashing all magical defenses with ease. When the user releases the magical energy momentarily, it's about the same magnitude as a "Monster Aura" and beyond, and tends to destroy the area around themselves, allowing them to withstand and outright shrug off Wizard Saint-level techniques with ease; by focusing the aura of energy that they gain upon activation of this technique, the user is capable of controlling the elemental energies channeled into their limbs and shooting it toward their enemies with simple body motions, resulting in powerful explosions of pressurized elemental energies which, when coming into contact with the enemy's own spell dead center with a blast perfectly opposite speed and energy, enables the user to neutralize an opponent's movements, allowing for a follow-up attack. Overall, the activation of Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon causes such a massive surge of power that more often than not; the caster is unrecognizable from before, becoming a physical force of destruction. Referred to as the Dragon Force beyond Dragon Force ( を超えた , Doragon Fōsu wo koete Doragon Fōsu), Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon incorporates the strengths of all forms of power-amplification-type abilities whether magics or standalone spells, breaks any limits as their capabilities are pushed beyond the standard as drawbacks are successfully eliminated, thus resulting in a transformation that transcends the norm – while it is a Combination Spell between Dragon Force and Drive, the likes of Dual-Element Dragon Mode, Primal Dragon Mode, Dragon Dance, and Dragongem Booster as well as everything else not listed are infused into the structural makeup of the spell and thus the armour itself when it is superimposed upon the caster's frame, weaving the properties of said draconic powers within the activation sequence of Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon grant it all of their capabilities, effectively combining the ordinary Dragon Force with every other form of draconic transformation through the utilization of the Ley lines and exceptionally powerful emotions that drive the utilization of their magic.While Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon requires the Dragon Slayer to remain perfectly serene in the heat of battle, much like most other amplification-type powers associated with Dragon Slayer Magic, it also can respond effectively to unbridled fury and thus can become vastly more powerful as a result of the Dragon Slayer losing their cool as the icy coolness displayed by them in this state is replaced by the flames of rage, hatred and anger fuelling the strength of this form allowing them to overwhelm anything they go up against, but as a result, Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon seems to end quicker than normal and drains even more magical energy than what it would if the caster were to transform normally. With Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon equipped, the wielder of Dragon Slayer Magic is able to bust straight through anything the caster wishes with a level of priority that transcends all others, ignoring the likes of and rending high-tier spells such as in twain. The boost in speed granted to the Dragon Slayer upon the activation of Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon is known to surpass anything seen before, as displayed when Elraine Ardygun was initially able to utilize her Diabolos Dragon・Crystron in order to move about unaffected within the time frozen by Annarose Antoinette's altmode known as Kronos Mode, overwhelming her opponent for a short period of time. As the power of the elements are recognized as the concept known as "power", they flow smoothly and integrate seamlessly into the pressurized, flowing magical energies around the caster, the composition of the spell reacts with the particular type of Dragon Slayer Magic that the caster harnesses, initiating the manifestation of that Dragon Slayer Magic the usual way while using the Diabolos Dragon as a medium instead of the energies in the environment, allowing Diabolos Dragon to subsequently change into theoretically any elemental type as long as its related to the base Dragon Slayer Magic; it should be taken into consideration that while Diabolos Dragon can simply change into the user's element of choice, using Diabolos Dragon as a medium for the element results in subtle aspects of their abilities and magical energies outside of the surge of magical energy shrouding their body to become an embodiment of the element. At the highest level, the caster's elemental energies when influenced by Diabolos Dragon shape themselves into an aura construct of a creature best associated with the element. The elemental dragon-scale armour that the user's body becomes encased in upon activation of Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon has a unique name that's dependant on the caster's element – for example, Elraine Ardygun's version of Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon is referred to as Diabolos Dragon・Crystron ( , Diaborosu Doragon – Kurisutoron lit. Full Throttle Dragon Scale Triumphant Armour – Crystal Dragon Version) as it combines her Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic's unseen Crystal Drive with her Dragon Force, and Kyrie Ingvalt's version of Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon is known as Diabolos Dragon・Al Azif as it is born through the combination of her Body Dragon Slayer Magic's Body Drive with her Dragon Force, taking upon aspects of the Great Old Ones. In spite of the tremendous boons in regards to physical and arcane prowess bestowed upon the Dragon Slayer by Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon, the transformation is most certainly not entire devoid of its own weaknesses that are result of the world transfixing a taboo upon the existence of the spell as to balance it. For one, Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon is incapable of being utilized repeatedly in rapid succession, taxing the Dragon Slayer's stamina and magical reserves by an enormous amount to the point that to continuously invoke its might would be debilitating upon their frame, and if subsequently used multiple times in a row, the user will be unable to exert even ten percent of their power. Additionally, as one should know, it's pretty damn dangerous to accelerate the flow of magical energies into their Magic Pathways and blood vessels while bolstering the velocity of blood movements through the caster's body- and due to the mechanics of the spell, it has been theorized that by overusing Diabolos Dragon, a caster's lifespan could shorten- even dramatically if it's overused. Assorted Powers and Abilities *'Immense Magical Amplification': From the moment that Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon is activated, the caster receives an enormous boost in their magical energy quantities, part of which comes from Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon being a fusion of Dragon Force and Drive, the former of which transforms the caster into a humanoid dragon, a race known as an embodiment of power, and the latter multiplies their arcane and physical output ten times over. Combining the enhancing prowess of both powers with the ability to tap into the Ley lines, which are known to be a near-infinite source of arcane power results in Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon bestowing upon the user an almost infinite quantity of magical power. This transformation results in a violent aura of elemental energy of their choice shrouding the user which possesses bioelectric properties, crackling intensely. Through their mastery over the arcane and the massive amplification that Diabolos Dragon grants the caster, they gain the ability to utilize magical energies in any way that they wish- as long as they are capable of imagining it being done, effectively, the sky is the limit. They are capable of bringing out the power of their own magic-enhanced attacks to the utmost maximum as well as stunt their enemy's own magical prowess. A user of Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon is capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, a dragon is able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that the dragon wishes; enabling them to harness their magical power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into attacks to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, because of this, a Dragon Slayer who can use this power has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed, and to them, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. When the power of Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon is invoked, the wielder's Magical Aura promotes a calm breeze away from her existence, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels bands of energy which is akin to an aurora, appearing as an alternating diffuse glow and "curtains" that extend outwards, fluctuating between "quiet arcs" and evolving and changing constantly as an "active aurora" – accompanying this are a myriad of discharges of electricity. The supposed auroral particles that are generated as a result of doing so are actually beyond-microscopic particles of their personal Dragon Slayer Magic which spread over a vast area, inducing a variety of phenomena upon the immediate vicinity related to the element, such as a wielder of Gehenna Dragon Slayer Magic starting up intense wildfires along with invoking the process of combustion and immolation upon anyone who's not sufficiently powerful enough to resist the strength of the caster in this state. *'Enhanced Dragon Slayer Magic': A feature of Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon is that the user's elemental powers that come part and parcel of being a Dragon have also been enhanced, allowing them to consume any elemental magic, even if it comes from another Lost Magic or even a measly Slayer Magic. The armour of Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon automatically and unconsciously draws in elemental energy of the user's attuned power with every second that it is active, effectively rendering elemental magicians useless; in addition, it also absorbs natural sources of their element—for example, if Leviathan were to obtain a Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon, then she would slowly but surely absorb a body of water if she were near it. Indeed, the user's attuned elemental magic is enhanced to the point that they can affect things that are normally considered impossible, including the likes of "concepts", which are a generalization or abstraction from experience or the result of a transformation of existing ideas, the concept being instantiated by all of its actual or potential instances, whether these are things in the real world or other ideas. When transformed, through their Dragon Slayer Magic, the user gains the ability to fly, and their physical abilities get an enormous boost as well: their speed and physical strength are vastly enhanced, allowing them to break through large obstacles and move at near light speed, and all of the user's Dragon Slayer Magic spells are enhanced to their full limit and is a vital part of their fighting style in this form, possessing the ability to manipulate the entirety of their atomic structure while Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon is activated, allowing the caster to truly transform their entire body into a makeshift weapon that's unique to themselves through examples such as turning their hands into blades and clubs like is capable of doing so, albeit Diabolos Dragon's level of accuracy and variability is on an entirely different scope in power. Being a natural evolution of Dragon Force as well as all other forms of amplification-type spells for Dragon Slayer Magic, since the transformation harnesses highly purified magical power in place of the caster's ordinary magical energy, the Dragon Slayer Magic as utilized by the wielder of Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon is known to possess a certain transcendent priority, overwhelming any other type of supernatural energy that opposes the caster, ripping any defensive measures to shreds in the blink of an eye. *'Overdrive' ( , Ōbādoraibu lit. Surging Power Multiplication): Overdrive is a supplementary sub-spell for Diabolos Dragon which functions akin to that of a painkiller of sorts; it helps reduce the burden on the body of the user when said user begins to use Diabolos Dragon at higher levels of power. Overdrive increases the user's attack power and grant character-specific benefits. When used, the Overdrive spell freezes the surroundings momentarily, giving the user some breathing room. The energy to use Overdrive fills up over time, and can be used only when the user's magic origin gives them a signal for it; when the character's magical power is low, the energy refills much faster. Overdrive functions by setting up inside their magic origin, and filtering precise amounts of magical power through their body, while the excess energy is released outside of them, normally behind them, in the shame of a specialized crest of sorts. It essentially allows the user to exert more power then they'd normally be capable of at smaller energy consumption costs when harnessing Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon; because it serves as a limiter as sorts, when invoking Overdrive, the caster is capable of multiplying the magical energy output of this spell, resulting in effectively taking what is already quite good and making it, for a lack of a better term, friggin' amazing; this is done by applying the caster's magical energy to each of the limbs which is engulfed in pressurized magical energy, causing a chain reaction which multiplies the caster's power exponentially all across the board. In return, these magical energies can interact with the caster's energy and physical power, amplifying that as well, making the user's far faster, stronger, and more resilient as the battle progresses, in addition to increasing their skill parameters sans their energy output- initially, multiplying the power exuded by Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon doubles the caster's parameters both physical and magical. If the user has trained themselves to accommodate for greater degrees of absolute power surging throughout their existence, it is possible to increase the multiplication of the power increased to higher levels; such as tripling one's capabilities, quadrupling, and beyond; it seems to hit the maximum at twenty times. However, Overdrive has a single, glaring weakness—due to the enormous upsurge of magical energy that is taking place due to Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon while Overdrive is active, it cannot be in effect for too long as Overdrive acts as a limiter of sorts, resulting the limiter being broken and Diabolos Dragon surging as normal, lest the user be overwhelmed by the amazing energies, its duration depends on the character's magical energy, generally lasting from about five to fifteen seconds, with more time being added the lower the magical pool amount. Users ElraineDiabolosPro.jpeg|link=Elraine Ardygun|Elraine Ardygun's Diabolos Dragon・Crystron PurgatoryArmourPro.png|link=Ignis Vidan|Ignis Vidan's Diabolos Dragon・Hellblaze MetalDiabolosDragonPro.jpg|link=Kyrie Ingvalt|Kyrie Ingvalt's Diabolos Dragon・Al Azif Trivia *Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon is effectively a variant of Dragonar Mode, suited towards actual use in roleplays. Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Spells Category:Magic and Abilities